1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to both a system and a process for standing seam metal roofs. In particular, the present invention is directed to a system and a process for installing standing seam roofs which will resist failure from wind and other forces.
2. Prior Art
Standing seam roofs are well known and are used today in industrial, commercial and even residential construction and repair applications.
Standing seam roofs consist of a series of elongated panels. The panels may be flat metal panels, may be corrugated, or of other design. The panels typically have a pair of opposite side edges, with each side edge turned up approximately 90° away from the roof. The adjoining metal panels terminate in upward edges which are then joined together to form a seal. The edges are then turned over or crimped, such as with a mechanical tool, so that the panels are joined together and sealed.
The roof panels are secured to the purlins, beams, or other building structure in a number of ways. In one typical implementation, clips are periodically secured along an edge of a metal panel to the purlins.
In some applications, adhesive is used between the panels to assist in securing the panels together. However, wind forces may still tend to lift the panels, causing potential failure of the seal in the seam.
Various other roof connecting and sealing mechanisms have been employed in the past.
Mitchell (U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,730) discloses a long continuous clip formed from an L-shaped sheet in FIG. 1 with an alternate configuration shown in FIG. 5.
Greenberg (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0055904) discloses a standing seam roof with an anchor 20 having a securing portion and a mating portion 24.
Knudson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,404) discloses a hold down strip 15 held down by a fastener with upstanding portion 32.
Simpson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,234) discloses roof panels 26 secured by angle iron clips 52 fastened to the roof.
Berridge (U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,825) discloses in FIG. 3 a stamped zee clip 16.
Owens (U.S. Pat. No. 1,292,960) discloses a standing seam roof with one edge 5 having an extending edge to receive nails 6.
Johansson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,952) discloses a mounting clip having a tab member 14 mounted on a bridge 18.
Boyd (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,987,716 and 5,001,881) discloses a standing seam roof with a cleat 32 having a vertical web section 34, a horizontal cleat edge section 36 and a base section 38 anchored to the substrate.
Carey, II et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,166) discloses a standing seam roof with an attachment cleat 47.
Haddock (U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,640) in FIG. 16 discloses the use of concealed clips 240 in standing seams.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, there remains a need for a standing seam roof assembly which is simple to install and will not require additional fasteners.
There is also a need for a standing seam roof assembly with inserts that are fabricated from flat metal that are easy to produce and transport.
There is also a need for a standing seam roof assembly that will resist movement due to wind and other forces.